Of Youkai & Yakuza
by ravenreux
Summary: InuKag AU one-shot with the potential for more. Second chances are hard to come by, but unwavering faith is even rarer. Leaving the criminal underworld behind, Inuyasha finds trust in the most unique places.


**Disclaimer:** All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Of Youkai & Yakuza**

_Prologue_

"I didn't know planting flowers was such an intense business."

The amused voice broke Inuyasha's concentration and he looked up, squinting into the bright sun to see Inspector Higurashi's daughter grinning down at him.

She continued to speak without needing a reply. "I've been standing here for almost fifteen minutes waiting for you to acknowledge me, but I guess you must really love gardening."

He watched her blue-black hair shine as it fluttered around her shoulders and sat back on his haunches, pulling the gloves from his hands. Inuyasha dragged his eyes down her long, lithe frame and took note that even with her boyish hips, the look of her in her school uniform was jaw-dropping. With the short hem of her skirt exposing the satiny skin of her dancer legs and the top two buttons of her snug blouse open, she appeared much older than the seventeen years he knew her to be.

He swallowed past the awkward lump in his throat. "Not really."

"Well," she laughed, a deep melodious sound, "you could have fooled me." She lifted her right arm and held up something. "So, do you want this or not?"

She moved her hand and it was then that he realized she was holding out a glass of water to him. He blinked and tore his eyes away from her, hoping beyond hope that she didn't notice how openly he had just checked her out. He swiped his palm on the leg of his jeans as he stood and gently took the glass from her. A jolt shot through his hand as his fingers brushed her long slender digits.

"Thanks." He mumbled it as he brought the glass to his lips to drink.

"You're welcome." She clasped her hands behind her back as if she'd felt the same spark and rocked back onto her heels. "Mama told me that you've been working all day out here."

He pulled the glass back from his mouth. "Yeah, so?"

"You can take a break, you know."

"I know."

She lifted a brow and cocked her sassy hip. "Are you capable of more that two-syllable responses?"

He scowled at her. "Of course I am."

"I guess four is better than two." She shrugged. "So, do you want take a walk with me?"

Inuyasha stilled and stared at her, searching for some ulterior motive in those luminous eyes of her. "Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you better?" She gave him an are-you-paranoid-or-something face and planted her hands on her hips. "You've been living here with us for two weeks and have avoided me like the black plague. You almost never speak and _maybe_," she dragged the word out for emphasis. "Just maybe, I want to know why you don't like me."

"I like you."

The words slipped out his mouth unbidden and he quickly took another drink of water. He hadn't meant to tell her that, but damn her for being so freakin' annoying. She was one of girls that knew she was gorgeous and used it to her advantage whenever the notion struck her. Add on her clever mouth and it was no wonder he was suspicious of her motives; he'd fallen victim to such charms before.

The admission seemed to soften that steely attitude and she looked hurt as her arms moved to wrap protectively around her torso. "Do you always give the girls you like the cold shoulder?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but now the words seemed to hide in his throat. He wanted to tell her the truth; he wanted to tell her he was afraid, but he knew the admittance would never pass his lips. He couldn't tell if her turn of expression was a ploy to rope him in or if she was geniuinely saddened at the thought of being ignored.

She sighed and looked away before he could formulate a coherent answer. "It's okay. Daddy told me that it wasn't my fault. He said you were still dealing with a lot baggage from before and that I shouldn't take it personal."

Inuyasha bowed his head. "I...I just don't want to hurt you."

A lock of her hair blew over her face when she turned her head. She demurely pulled it back behind her ear as she lifted her eyes to meet his, inches above hers. "Daddy would have never brought you here if he thought you would hurt me." She gave him a glowing smile. "He trusts you, so I trust you."

He looked stricken. "But you...you don't know me."

She mirrored his move from earlier and assessed him. The lean, sinewy muscles of his shoulders, arms, and chest were clearly defined by the faded black t-shirt that molded to his torso. His low-slung jeans spoke of narrow hips and strong legs, scuffed work boots adoring his feet. A red bandana covered his sharp pair of dog-ears and his thick mane of shimmering silver hair was tied back, leaving the twin forelocks to frame his strong jawline.

He looked every bit the thug he said he was, but she knew that beneath the tough facade there was an extremely sensitive soul. He had suffered terrible pains growing up on the streets and he used intimidation to keep others at bay. Trust was something that didn't come easy to him and for her to just give hers was insane in his mind, but it was also be what brought down the wall he'd erected for protection.

"I know enough."

Inuyasha knew now that she was being honest. He could feel it in his bones and he cursed himself for ever doubting the daughter of the man that had saved his life. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She started to move away. "I let my impatience get the better of me. I just want you to know that when you're ready, you'll have a friend in me, Inuyasha."

"Wait, K-" To his complete mortification, his mind blanked on her name.

That wonderful laugh of hers bubbled out from her throat as she strode back to the house, skirt swaying around those killer legs of hers. "Kagome. My name's Kagome." She spun around and gave him a sly grin as she walked backward. "Don't forget it when you're ready to ask me on that walk."

A rare smile spread across his face as he watched her go and Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to disappoint her.

**A/N-** This has been sitting on my computer for ages and I figured it was something worth sharing. This was originally a prologue to an InuKag AU I was debating on pursuing. I may or may not continue the story, but until then, I'm going to leave it as a cute, little one-shot. To all of you waiting for an update to Suffer the Fray, fear not... I'm killing myself to finish it soon. Until then, I give you all my best. Comments from the peanut gallery are warmly welcomed. XD


End file.
